Marissa's Travels
by Rosy Nic
Summary: Marissa is doing a gap year around the world and goes to visit some friends and see the world in a new light.
1. 1

Marissa Travels

Chapter 1

Marissa sat down on the boat deck for the last day in Greece, it was such a shame to be leaving, the time away had helped her to relax and think about the future instead of the past, which still haunted her. Her dad had been helpful, it had been great to see him again and everything had been sorted out with money. After this she had more adventures planned Trips to Japan and Australia and then to New York then Newport for Christmas and then back to New York to do a Fashion Marketing Degree in the spring. It been months since she saw all her friends and family, she still kept in touch with them via letter and email, the last email she got from Ryan was that he was doing well and enjoying his time at Berkeley and was dating a girl he had sent some photo's of her, she had Red hair, Green eyes and was short and looked perfect, Marissa was upset by these, but she was glad he had moved on from their troubled past. Summer had also been in touch and sent pictures of her and Seth's Camper van, that they lived in, she laughed it was so funny, that they lived in a camper fan, it was like Seth's parents mail truck all those years ago.

The night came around to quickly and Marissa and her dad were having dinner on the boat, it was the last time that were having Greek food, it was strange leaving it all behind and going to explore the world and what it had to offer.

"So are you excited about going on and doing more travelling?" her dad asked

"Yeah, I'm I need it to see the world and then experience college and then what ever happens after that happens"

"Good to hear that you have some plans for the future"

"Thanks dad"

Marissa went to bed that night and all she could think about Ryan and his new girlfriend, it was like they were going to be married and she was invited to the wedding and she talked to Ryan and they shared a hug, she knew in her heart that she missed him and wanted to be back with him.

It was the next day and Marissa packed all her stuff and the gifts for people at home, her flight to Tokyo was due at in a couple of hours, all her flights and accommodation had been booked. Her dad had cooked a breakfast of French toast, it was the best French toast she had had in years and smiled. The time seemed to go so fast as it came time for her to get her flight to Japan and leave Greece and her dad for at least a few months, her dad saw her off

"You sure you got everything"

"Yes, dad don't worry"

"Be save, and keep in contact"

"I will" she hugged her dad

"Bye Kido"

"Bye dad"

She got into the cab and it drove off towards the airport and towards to her future.


	2. 2

Marissa's Travels Chapter 2

Marissa arrived at the airport, she paid the driver and walked into to the terminal, it seemed large and scary to her, she walked over to the check in desk for the airline that she was going with and the flight she was about to take. The woman behind the desk asked a few questions as she handed over her passport and tickets over. Once she did she put her back on the rack and it got ticket and she found the gate that she had and walked towards security. Once through security and onwards towards the duty free, she had some money and went to a few shops and bought some little things as she waited for her flight, the air was cold from the air conditioning, every person, and she could see Ryan in them, it maid her cry, she wished that he was here with her not in Berkeley.

Her flight was called and she walked towards the gate, and to the next stage of her life. The flight took its course stopping in London for a change of plane, she would like to have stayed in London longer but she had to get her connecting flight to Tokyo and once there she would meet an old family friend, who she had not seen the day of her ex step fathers funereal, Hailey, she had been working in Japan for now nearly 3 years, they were meeting up to talk about Fashion, home life and what had been happening in Newport the past few years since she had been in Tokyo. The flight took longer than she thought and she slept right through it, it was tiring travelling alone by oneself.

The flight arrived to a wet looking Tokyo; it seemed all together different from Athens and Newport Beach. She steeped of the plane and walked into a different culture and time. The area around seemed strange and weird. She walked to arrivals and saw a familiar face standing out from the crowd, she walked over to the person and the person smiled and pushed her way to the front as Marissa walked over, she came over to Marissa and said

"Marissa, hey how was your flight and welcome to Tokyo"

"Hailey, great to see you flight was great and thanks for the welcome"

"Thanks, let's get your stuff and have some lunch"

"Great"

They both left the airport towards the car park, to were a BMW was parked and Hailey opened the car and put Marissa's duffle bag and rucksag in the boot of the car and they both got in, Hailey started up the car and drove out of the car park into the streets of Tokyo, after 30 minutes they arrived at a small restaurant in the city and another car park. They had been talking in the car about her flight, her time in Greece with her dad and what had happened in the last 2 years of her life.

They got out of the car and for the first time Marissa could smell the Japanese air, it smelled different in ways that she could not explain. They entered the restaurant and where directed to a table, and sat down. Marissa looked at the menu and did not seem very hungry, she just thought about eating some salad, but her thoughts were that she had to try the food.

Marissa had finished her plate of Steamed vegetable stir fry and was thinking this whole thing might not be to bad.


	3. Authors Note

I'm so sorry, I have been so busy and I have been icon making recently that my Fan fiction writing has taken a back seat. In a few weeks it will be the first anniversary since I started writing so I will write then and update all of my fics and write some brand new ones, till then God Bless Nicola XX


End file.
